Mirror
by Angchin
Summary: Apa yang akan kau rasakan bila dirimu adalah kenyataan tetapi hanya bayanganmu di dalam cermin saja yang menjadi pemeran utama dan diterima oleh orang-orang di kehidupanmu?/"Tak peduli bila orang lain salah menilai dirimu, tetapi bagiku kau tetap seorang Cagalli Hibiki, cintaku, dan kurasa itu cukup bila hanya diriku seorang yang mengetahui siapa dirimu." AU.


_Belinda... cantik memesona._

 _Belinda... pemberani dan tak kenal takut._

 _Belinda... hanyalah sosok di dalam cermin._

 _._

.

.

.

* * *

 **MIRROR**

by Angchin

Gundam Seed/SD (c) Bandai, Sunrise.

AU. AsuCaga. OC;(Min Guire Zala), OOC. Typo. Family, Romance.

AN: Halo! Ini fic ketiga ane di Fandom Gundam S/SD, terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang pernah ane baca dan... sebenarnya ini fic lama ane dari Fandom sebelah(yang sempet dipublish di bulan Januari 2016 lalu) dan sekarang ane migrasiin ke Fandom ini. Semoga dapat menghibur dan(harapannya) bakal tepat waktu untuk update setiap babnya :D Yosh!

 **FANFICT INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA!**

Dilarang plagiat & jangan meng- _copy_ fanfic ini ya...

DLDR!

* * *

 **Bab 1: Terjebak Menjadi Belinda**

Salah satu kegiatan favorit Cagalli Hibiki adalah berjalan-jalan di akhir pekan. Ia bisa memandangi keasrian pohon-pohon hijau, meresapi udara sejuk, dan juga mengagumi keramahan dari setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya di desa Onogoro. Sayangnya, saat ini Cagalli tidak sedang berada di desa tempat ia dilahirkan, melainkan berada di tengah-tengah kota Orb, terjebak di antara kerumunan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang trotoar jalan.

Ini kali kedua bagi Cagalli mengunjungi Orb. Kota ini tidak tampak berbeda dari saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di sini setengah tahun yang lalu―saat di mana ia menggemparkan Orb lewat karya tulis paling sensasional ciptaannya.

Belinda, adalah judul novel pertama yang ditulis Cagalli, yang mengisahkan perjuangan seorang gadis desa lugu dalam mengarungi buasnya jalanan kota Orb. Prostitusi dan peredaran barang haram seperti obat bius tak luput dan menjadi tema utama dalam novel Belinda. Cagalli merasa topik-topik sensitif seperti itu mesti diangkat ke permukaan agar pemerintah tergelitik untuk mengatasi salah satu permasalahan negara tersebut dan menyelamatkan para generasi penerus agar tidak terjerumus ke dalam lubang neraka.

Cagalli mendeskripsikan Belinda sebagai cerminan fisik dirinya, namun dengan penggambaran kehidupan yang sangat kontras berbeda dengannya. Belinda telah menjadi top dan _bestseller_ selama empat belas pekan di Orb. Itu merupakan pencapaian paling membanggakan bagi Cagalli, sehingga kini ia datang lagi ke Orb untuk riset karya-karyanya berikutnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir setengah hari menggunakan kereta dari desa Onogoro, Cagalli benar-benar sangat kelelahan dan ingin secepatnya mencari penginapan. Petualangannya kali ini tidak mudah, karena akhir pekan di kota Orb sangatlah berbeda dengan Onogoro. Orang-orang memadati hampir di setiap trotoar jalan, mobil-mobil mengalir memenuhi jalanan kota, membuat gadis itu pusing walau hanya dengan memandangnya.

Tidak ada pilihan baginya selain menyingkirkan diri ke dekat toko di sekitar trotoar, daripada terhimpit dan terhempas orang-orang yang lewat. Ia berdiri mematung, dan selang dua detik setelahnya hembusan napas pasrah meluncur dari mulutnya. Ketika ia mengalihkan penglihatan dari kerumunan manusia ke pemandangan di belakang tubuhnya, ia menyadari bahwa tengah berdiri di depan toko hewan.

"Kau tahu jenis anjing ini?"

Sontak Cagalli menoleh ke asal suara yang berbicara barusan, dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil tengah berdiri di sampingnya sembari memerhatikan anjing besar berbulu abu-abu yang menyalak dari dalam kandang besi di balik jendela kaca toko.

Cagalli berdeham sejenak. "Kau berbicara kepadaku, adik manis?" tanyanya. Ia cukup yakin bocah itu berbicara kepadanya, walaupun pertanyaan itu tidak secara langsung mengarah ke arahnya.

Gadis kecil itu memiliki tubuh kurus dan kulit putih yang pucat, rambutnya panjang dan berwarna biru gelap―senada dengan warna baju terusan yang dikenakannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Cagalli. "Tentu saja. Hanya kita berdua yang berdiri diam di depan toko ini."

"Ah." Benar juga. Mengapa sedari tadi Cagalli tidak menyadarinya? "Kau bertanya padaku jenis anjing itu, sayangnya aku tidak tahu, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

Gadis kecil itu kembali menghadap ke arah anjing-anjing yang tengah menyalak dari balik kaca. "Ini anjing Great Dane besar," tukasnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide mengalir bagaikan gletser di dalam kepala Cagalli. "Gadis itu bertemu dengan anjing Great Dane malang dan memeliharanya," lirih Cagalli yang terdengar mirip bisikan. Ia langsung menjentikkan jemari, lalu membuka tas ransel yang sedari tadi bertengger di punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pena.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya gadis kecil itu seketika, memerhatikan Cagalli.

"Aku harus mencatat nama anjing itu," jawab Cagalli, sembari menuliskan beberapa kata ke dalam buku catatan.

Gadis kecil itu mengernyitkan alis. "Apakah mengetahui nama anjing itu sangat penting bagimu?"

Cagalli mengangguk, lalu memasukkan kembali buku catatan dan pena ke dalam ransel. "Tentu," katanya. "Sebagai riset untuk novelku selanjutnya."

"Kau menulis novel?" tanya gadis kecil itu, berbalik antusias menghadap Cagalli.

Sejenak Cagalli mengangkat kedua bahu, toh ia tidak ingin menyombongkan diri di depan bocah perempuan berusia… er, mungkin sepuluh tahun?

"Ya, kalau kau pernah mendengar tentang Belinda," akhirnya Cagalli menjawab.

"Jadi kau Belinda?" Bocah itu berkata dengan sedikit berteriak. Wajah pucatnya kini tampak berseri-seri―seolah-olah telah menemukan harta karun paling berkilau dari ujung pelangi. Seketika ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Cagalli. "Perkenalkan, aku Min Guire Zala. Aku sudah mengira kalau kau nyata!"

Cagalli belum mengamit uluran tangan bocah itu. Ia tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Belinda, karena ia sangat berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan Belinda. Belinda berpenampilan memesona, sedangkan ia… hanya gadis desa yang berpakaian kelewat absurd―dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, celana jeans selutut―ditambah rambut pirang sepundaknya ia kepang menjadi dua bagian layaknya orang kampung dan ada kacamata bertengger di atas hidungnya. Sangatlah kontras dirinya bila di sejajarkan dengan Belinda, terlebih lagi, Belinda tidak nyata! Hanya tokoh fiktif karangannya semata.

Cagalli tersenyum tipis pada bocah perempuan itu, berniat meyakinkannya bahwa ia bukan Belinda. "Belinda tidak nyata," katanya. "Hanya tokoh fiktif karanganku. Namaku―"

Tidak ada hitungan detik hingga tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap mencengkeram kasar bahu bocah perempuan itu dan menyeretnya paksa. Cagalli seketika mengatupkan mulutnya, hanya bergeming memerhatikan bocah malang itu meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman lelaki tegap berambut biru tua itu.

"Belinda! Tolong aku!"

 _Well_?! Cagalli tidak tuli sehingga dapat menangkap apa yang baru saja dikatakan bocah perempuan itu. Gadis itu langsung memicingkan matanya, terkekeh geli. Tadinya ia berniat menolong bocah itu, tetapi, karena perasaan jengkel yang mencuat setelah berkali-kali disangka Belinda, membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk memedulikan bocah itu.

"Apakah bocah itu mengatakan Belinda?"

Cagalli dengan kecepatan maksimum membuka kedua matanya, dan saat itu juga ia melihat aliran kerumunan manusia di sepanjang trotoar membeku tak bergerak―mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Apakah itu mata amber Belinda?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya berpenampilan formal.

"Rambut Belinda benar-benar pirang!" seru seorang remaja laki-laki tak jauh beberapa meter dari Cagalli.

"Oh, astaga! Tubuh Belinda benar-benar langsing memesona!" sahut wanita gemuk yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi.

"Ow, ow!" Cagalli menepuk dahinya tanpa sengaja―seiringan dengan para kerumunan yang mulai mengoceh tak keruan dan mendekatinya. Yah, ia terjebak! Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk meyakinkan orang-orang itu bahwa ia bukan Belinda? Apakah ia bisa lolos dari situasi ini? Gadis itu menggerakkan mata ke sana ke mari, dan mendapati bocah berambut biru itu masih meronta-ronta di sudut trotoar di kejauhan.

Tidak ada pilihan. Ia harus mengikuti bocah itu. Setidaknya, ada salah seorang yang dikenalnya di kota ini. Kalau ia tidak salah… namanya Min Guire Zala.

…

Memiliki seorang adik adalah sebuah mimpi buruk dalam kehidupan Athrun Zala. Terlebih lagi, adiknya yang satu ini sangat aktif sehingga barang sehari saja tidak bisa tidak meninggalkan rumah.

Athrun tidak pernah peduli pada adiknya, Min Guire Zala. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap adiknya sebagai hama kecil pengganggu, tetapi hal yang tidak dimengertinya adalah mengapa kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah berada di luar negeri sangat protektif terhadap Min, dan mesti meminta Athrun untuk menjaganya, bukan kepada seorang pengasuh atau para pelayan di rumahnya.

Athrun berkeras menolak permintaan kedua orang tuanya, tetapi ayahnya juga berkeras tak akan mencantumkan nama Athrun ke dalam daftar penerima warisan keluarga bila anak bungsunya tersayang diculik atau tertabrak mobil di jalanan. Ibunya juga, mengancam akan melibatkan Athrun dalam bisnis keluarga bila ia tidak mau menjaga Min.

Athrun mau tidak mau harus bertekuk lutut pada permintaan kedua orang tuanya karena risiko yang mesti diambil bila ia menolak keinginan kedua orang tuanya adalah semua kartu kreditnya akan diblokir, mobil mercedesnya akan disita, dan, yang paling mengkhawatirkan baginya… ibunya akan menyibukkannya dalam bisnis keluarga.

Sebenarnya tugas Athrun tidak cukup sulit. Ia hanya perlu memastikan adiknya selalu berada di rumah. Hanya saja, sifat Min yang terkadang menyulitkannya. Min susah diatur, lebih senang keluyuran di luar rumah ketimbang memainkan mainan kuda poni yang dibelikan Athrun.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang mengingatkan Athrun mengapa adiknya kian hari kian bertambah liar. Suatu hari Min pernah datang ke kamarnya sembari berlari-lari ceria, berceloteh bahwa Meer—salah satu pengasuh Min yang kini telah mengundurkan diri—menceritakan padanya kisah gadis kampung bernama Belinda. Min juga dengan bangga mengocehkan kehebatan gadis kampung itu kepadanya, hanya saja saat itu Athrun tidak menggubrisnya. Ia malah tersentak ketika adiknya dengan enteng mengatakan; 'Aku akan menjadi pemberani seperti Belinda! Aku akan menaklukan buasnya kota ini!'

Setiap kali mengingat itu, yang menyebabkan adiknya bertambah ambisius berpetualang di jalanan seperti gembel busuk, Athrun ingin sekali mencekik leher Meer dan siapa pun itu yang bernama Belinda keparat.

Kini, Athrun terus berjalan menerobos kerumunan manusia di sepanjang trotoar, sembari menarik lengan Min yang tengah meronta-ronta. Ia berbelok mengarah ke pinggir jalan tempat mobil mercedesnya diparkirkan, membuka pintu depan mobil dan menghempaskan tubuh adiknya ke jok depan dengan kasar.

"Duduk manis dan diam, anak kecil!" cetus Athrun, dan memberikan pelototan sinis kepada adiknya sebelum berjalan kembali dan masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu depan satunya lalu duduk di kursi kemudi. Athrun hendak menghidupkan mesin gas mobilnya ketika, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu belakang mobilnya dibuka. Athrun mengarahkan penglihatannya ke spion depan yang memantulkan keadaan di bagian jok belakang, dan ia terkejut saat seorang gadis berambut pirang dikepang dua masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan lancangnya duduk bersandar di jok.

Athrun membuka mulut siap mengusir dan menyemburkan serapah pada gadis itu, tetapi, ucapannya segera tertahan di tenggorokan ketika Min dengan riang dan secara tiba-tiba menjeritkan nama Belinda. Athrun bergeming, tetapi sorot matanya tajam memandang gadis yang baru saja dipanggil Belinda oleh adiknya. Pikiran untuk mencekik leher gadis itu seketika terlintas kembali di kepalanya.

...

Sebagai gadis kampung yang konvensional, Cagalli menyadari bahwa masuk tanpa izin ke dalam mobil milik seseorang yang tidak dikenal adalah tindakan lancang dan tidak terpuji. Tetapi ia mengenal gadis kecil yang kini berada bersamanya di dalam mobil itu, jadi ia meyakini bahwa tindakannya itu bukanlah suatu sikap yang tidak terpuji. Lagi pula, Cagalli benar-benar kelewat lelah untuk meladeni para kerumunan yang terobsesi pada novel karangannya, dan ia juga berani berspekulasi dirinya pasti akan pingsan bila ia sampai terjebak di dalam kerumunan itu.

"Belinda! Kau datang!"

Cagalli segera menolehkan kepalanya mengarah ke gadis kecil berambut biru yang kini tersenyum riang di jok depan mobil, dan, tanpa disadari ia telah tidak mengacuhkan laki-laki yang kini tengah menatapnya intens dari kaca spion.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, Min-" Cagalli memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya untuk menggaruk kening dan mengingat-ingat nama gadis kecil itu. "Jasmine Zala?"

Senyum di wajah Min perlahan-lahan memudar. "Min Guire Zala," ia membenarkan. "Tetapi Jasmine panggilan yang bagus. Nah, apa yang mesti diluruskan?"

"Belinda hanyalah karanganku. Aku bukanlah Belin―"

Sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara berdeham laki-laki dari jok di sebelah Min, sontak membuat Cagalli menghentikan ucapannya. Ia mengalihkan penglihatannya ke jok di samping Min, dan segera terkesiap ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut biru tengah memerhatikannya.

Bodoh. Mengapa sedari tadi Cagalli tidak menyadari keberadaan laki-laki itu?

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu depan mobil, melangkah keluar, lalu berjalan gesit menghampiri pintu mobil di sisi kiri tubuh Cagalli. Cagalli masih bergeming tatkala laki-laki itu membuka pintu dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang sulit ditebak.

Walaupun sulit memahami makna dari senyuman laki-laki berambut biru itu, Cagalli dapat menilai bahwa senyuman itu sangat memikat untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki tampan berambut biru, dan Cagalli memercayai laki-laki itu pasti berniat memikat dirinya dengan seulas senyuman.

Selama dua puluh satu tahun tinggal di desa Onogoro, Cagalli mengetahui bahwa hampir seluruh laki-laki di desanya sangat terpesona pada dirinya. Ia juga memercayai laki-laki yang kini duduk berdekatan di sampingnya itu pasti tertarik juga kepadanya. Jadi, ketika wajah laki-laki itu perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah wajahnya, Cagalli dengan sangat percaya diri menutup matanya, siap menyambut tindakan lelaki tersebut yang ia kira hendak menciumnya.

Tetapi, ketika dirasa lima detik telah berlalu, yang Cagalli rasakan hanyalah hembusan yang menggelitik telinga sebelah kanannya. Ia cepat-cepat membuka kedua matanya, menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu bukan bermaksud mencium dirinya, tetapi berniat membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kaulakukan, tetapi aku menyadari kalau aku satu-satunya manusia paling waras di kota ini." Suara laki-laki itu terdengar halus di telinga Cagalli―sehalus ujung jarum yang tajam yang ia sadari telah menusuk keberaniannya. "Adikku salah satunya yang tidak waras karena telah teracuni kisah konyol dari novelmu itu. Jadi kuharap kau berpura-pura mengaku sebagai Belinda, atau adikku akan sangat kecewa dan ia akan kembali berkeliaran di jalan seperti gembel busuk. Saat itu kau akan sangat menyesal karena telah memberiku alasan untuk dapat mencekik lehermu."

Cagalli tertegun. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dari penekanan dan nada suaranya, Cagalli meyakini laki-laki itu tidak sedang bercanda. Tetapi, dari ucapannya yang tidak masuk akal―sulit ia pahami―Cagalli juga meyakini laki-laki itu sinting.

Tujuan Cagalli datang ke Orb bukanlah untuk dicekik laki-laki tidak waras berambut biru itu, jadi, dengan menguatkan segenap keberanian ia membuka mulutnya. "Ya," lirihnya, berniat mengalah sementara. "Aku akan mengaku sebagai Belinda."

"Bagus." Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Dan setelah ini kau harus menjadi pengasuh adikku."

Cagalli tersentak, membelalakkan matanya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Tiba-tiba saja Cagalli merasakan tangan laki-laki itu mencengkeram erat salah satu pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah jelas apa yang kukatakan. Dan bagiku kau tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menolaknya."

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

A/N; Gimana? Pastinya aneh dan kelewat OOC, 'kan? Hehe XD

Latar di fic ini akan ane perjelas di bab-bab selanjutnya, dan, sekadar memberitahukan; Cagalli di fic ini berusia 21 tahun dan Athrun berusia 25 tahun. Obat bius di dalam fic ini maksudnya adalah obat-obatan terlarang seperti narkotika.

Oke lah, sampai disini dulu ya, bye!


End file.
